


Not Exactly Fairytale Material (But Close Enough)

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fan Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based around Sans, Frisk, and their two adorable kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Fairytale Material (But Close Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I just kinda wanted to write something using my Sans/Frisk fanchildren (whoopsies!) - so short explanation -- they're fraternal twins, their names are Lucida and Gil (because fonts, geddit). Lucida has more of the skeletal appearance (along with a bit of magic and bright blue eyes), Gil looks more human (and probably has DETERMINATION). 
> 
> They're prooooobably 1 year old around the time of this fanfic. So yeah. Mostly this fic is to indulge myself buuuuut it's cute fluff and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Decided to turn this into a mini-series to indulge myself even further! Yeeeeaaah!

It had been a long, loooong night. He'd always had trouble sleeping as is with the constant nightmares that woke him up - though he was immediately reassured by the sight of the human girl breathing softly next to him, but now...yeah, now, it was a bit more difficult with the fact that there were not just one, but two voices crying at who-knows-when hours of the night. Not that he minded taking care of them - nah, he loved the kiddos more than anything, but it still wasn't the best feeling to have to get up and check on 'em whenever, because Frisk probably wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

So this had resulted in a variety of ways to calm them down. Most common was the Fluffy Bunny stories he'd used to have to read to Papyrus, at least those were guaranteed to work 90% of the time (which had resulted in more than once Sans accidentally putting himself to sleep at the sight of the words 'fluffy bunny returned to his home with fresh carrots', and said words coming out more as 'fluffy bunny re...returr....rnnngh...snrrrk...'). And if that didn't work, they probably just needed to be changed, or something. 

Tonight, he wasn't that lucky.

Lucida had quieted after a while, but Gil was still not exactly....in the best of moods. That might've been an understatement, Sans noted, as he looked at the human baby still held in his arms. 

"c'mon, kiddo...dad needs to get some sleep too. what's wrong? ....i know you can't talk yet, but...." This was really, really useless and bad. Just...bad. Crap. He knew he wasn't ready for this responsibility, even when he was taking care of Papyrus at least he mostly remembered him not having many sleep troubles, just being excitable 24/7 (which wasn't exactly a breeze either, but whatever), and he didn't want Frisk to wake up, then it'd just be the both of them horribly confused and tired. "...um...you're...you're not hungry, you don't need to be changed, what do you..."

How the hell was he going to get this kid to get back to sleep?

Well, uh....he glanced over at Lucida - she'd fallen asleep sitting up even with all the noise, and he almost laughed at that because oh, looks like one of them did take after him after all, and Gil....Gil was still upset. What did Frisk do to get them to sleep in the first place? 

Oh. Wait. Waitwaitwait. That's what she did. But he wouldn't be able to do that.

"gil, really. don't make me do this. you won't like it." Sans muttered, shaking his head. "it probably won't even help, it'll just make things worse..." But the baby was pretty intent on still crying his little eyes out, so he didn't exactly have a choice. With a long sigh, Sans began gently rocking the baby in his arms. "hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."

* * *

 

She'd woken up only a few minutes earlier, and heard all the noise. The babies were crying again. It wasn't that often (that she knew about, at least), but Sans had been the one to usually get up and take care of them, and she was grateful. Even now, she could hear that at least one of the voices had gone quiet. Lucida, she knew, had immediately relaxed at the fact that her dad was around and fallen asleep (her own 'mother' - Toriel - had told her that the little girl just liked the idea of someone being around to keep her safe, otherwise she was fine), but Gil...Gil was a special case. Unpredictable. 

So she'd crept out of bed to go see exactly what Sans was doing, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. A tired-looking, yet smiling Sans holding a far much calmer Gil as he repeated the lullaby she sang sometimes to the baby to calm him down. "and if that mocking bird don't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." He did have a calming voice. If she was capable of doing so standing up, she probably would've fallen back to sleep as well. She did end up yawning, though. "if that diamond ring turns to brass, papa's gonna buy you a looking glass..."

Mmn. She peeked her head in once more to check on Gil, and...yep, sure enough, their son had fallen back to sleep. Sans gently put him back into his crib, looking relieved, when he almost jumped at the sight of Frisk looking at him. "...jeez, babe. say somethin', would ya? sneaking up on a guy when he's bone-tired...heh. sorry ya woke up. buddy over there wouldn't go to sleep for the longest..." He whispered, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"You did good. Maybe I should have you sing the lullaby from now on." Frisk smiled, and Sans snorted, shaking his head. 

"can't believe ya even heard that..."

"Hey, I'm glad I did, I almost fell asleep too."

"pfff. yeah, well, that makes two of us. c'mon, let's get back to bed before that actually happens." He gently took her hand, and they went back to their room.

...Despite it all, Sans did end up singing the duo to sleep, every-so-often. Frisk always managed to listen in, too.


End file.
